From the Beginning
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: How Serenity and Endymion fell in love! Rated T for language in later chapters, R&R Enjoy!


**I don't own Sailor Moon, as you all know, so don't sue. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One:

Princess Serenity, or Serenity for short, was walking through the outskirts of the palace grounds.

The princess was still young, about ten. Her long, pale blonde hair was pulled up into two simple buns on either side of her head, as they usually were, with two long trails of hair following her like a shadow. Her white dress was amazing. The dress itself was silk, and it flowed gracefully down to her feet, but there was a thin layer of soft mesh that also flowed to her feet. A beaded bodice was fitted over her chest and ended a little above her waist.

As she passed the beautiful white lilies in full bloom, she suddenly heard some leaves rustling behind a bush.

"Who's there?!" she asked frantically. She paused, and listened, not daring to breathe. A boy appeared from the bush. Serenity stepped back, about to run.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I scared you." He dusted off his shirt. The boy had raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a loose white shirt and some khaki pants.

He slowly walked up to the small princess. She cautiously looked at him as he reached for her hand. Finally, she extended her hand out and he took it. He gave it a small kiss and looked into her eyes. She gave a small smile back then tilted her head down, trying to hide her face, for she was blushing. She was always shy.

"What's your name?" she asked. He smiled. Even though he had run away to the moon, he could trust the princess.

"Prince Endymion,"

"Oh! I didn't know you were the prince!" she curtsied, and blushed once more.

"It's ok. What's yours?"

"Princess Serenity,"

"Nice to meet you," he smiled at her once again. The two sat on a nearby bench.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, don't tell anybody, but I snuck up here,"

"You did? Why did you sneak?"

"Well, you see, I'm not supposed to be here. I wanted to run away,"

"Why?"

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning. I've come from the Earth," he pointed to the beautiful blue planet in the sky. Serenity had always longed to go there.

"Really?! I've always wanted to go there, but my mother never let me."

"Our worlds were in a war not too long ago. Finally we made a peace treaty saying that those from earth can't go to the moon and those from the moon can't go to the earth,"

"That's sad."

"Yes it is."

The two sat on the bench until it was about midnight.

"Well princess, you better be getting back until the guards come looking for you,"

"I suppose. But where will you go?"

"I don't know. I'll find a place,"

"No! Please come to the palace! I'm sure my mother would let you stay!"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but she might contact my parents!"

"Please call me Serenity. And if you tell my mom your story then she'll understand. She's that kind of person. She's always loved the planet earth."

"O-Ok…" he let her lead him to the castle. She walked a quick walk, her shoes clicking on the stone beneath them.

Upon arriving, she led him to a small window.

"Is this how you got out?" he questioned as she climbed in.

"Yeah. My mother doesn't like me out at night, but tonight she let me go out with a guard. I lost the guard at one point on the huge grounds, and I couldn't find him, so I decided to walk back when you showed up."

"Oh." He barely could fit through the tiny window, but managed to slip through. She waited for him to stand up straight then began to run down the hallway. He hesitantly ran after her.

"Mother!" she whispered quite loudly.

They entered a large room of white with many detailed carved in the wood molding on the bottom of the four walls and the ceiling. A large, unlit chandelier hung from the center of a circle in the middle of the room. A large bed was to the left while a rather large desk sat on the right side of the room. Three large windows consumed the wall in front of the two, overlooking the gardens.

"Mother!" she whispered again, but softly.

"Serenity?" Asked a voice from behind them.

"Mother! There you are!"

"Who's this? And what are you doing up at this hour? Where were you?"

"This is Prince Endymion. I was out in the gardens, remember?"

The queen rushed to her daughter and gave her a quick hug.

"Your guard came in and said he lost you! What happened?"

"Calm down! The guard and I got separated by the huge sections of flowers. I was looking for him when I noticed he was gone. Then I ran into Endymion."

"Oh. May I ask why you're here?" the queen looked at the prince with confusion and curiosity.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Let's sit down. Then you can tell me your story," the queen motioned toward a pair of loveseats. The three sat down.

"Well, I ran away…" he began quietly. The queen nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"My parents won't let me do anything besides "king training". I'm fed up with it. I have to do everything according to the rules. Like I said before, I'm fed up with it, so I left for here."

"I see. You must be thirteen, right?" she asked.

"Fourteen, actually."

"Did you just begin "king training"?"

"No. I did a year ago, but my trainer got sick and the war postponed the lessons. I went to the last fifteen, and they've been driving me up a wall!"

The queen nodded as Serenity was completely interested in his story. She sat there, listening to him quite intently when a guard came in.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you at such an hour, but the King from Earth has asked to talk to you,"

"Coming. You guys stay here." She got up and left the room swiftly, wanting to talk to the King.

"Yes?" the queen asked as she stared up at a large screen. The King and Queen of earth were on.

"Queen Serenity, do you know where our son is?!" the queen immediately asked.

"It's ok, Your Majesty, he's with me. Would you like to talk to him?" the two heaved a large sigh of relief.

"Yes!"

"Ok. Prince Endymion!" in a few seconds, he entered the room with Serenity.

"Mother! Father!"

"Endymion, you're in a lot of trouble!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll return at once," he turned to leave.

"Son!" his father yelled.

"Yes?"

"Have the Queen guide you out, if you don't mind,"

"Of course not. Come on, Endymion,"

The prince knew he was in for it. He knew that he shouldn't have run away, knowing the consequences, but he needed to get out of there!

"I'm sorry, Queen Serenity," he apologized once the two reached the courtyard. Princess Serenity stayed behind, not wanting to see him go.

"It's ok, Endymion." They walked silence.

"Your daughter is very nice," he added.

"Yes, but she can be a pain every once in a while."

The prince giggled.

"Please stop by again. My daughter would love to see you."

"I will as soon as I'm ungrounded."

"Haha. Knowing your mother I'm sure she won't ground you for a long time. Two weeks at the most,"

"You know my mother?"

"Yes. We're old friends. We haven't talked in a while, but we will now that you know me,"

"I see. Well, thank you, Queen Serenity!" he hopped into a luxurious craft and headed toward the blue planet.


End file.
